1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for forming images.
2. Description of Related Art
In some image forming devices that form images based on job instructions, jobs can be queued for later processing by the image forming devices. It is sometimes also possible to generate a proof or sample of a job or a section of a job. Those proof and sample jobs are separate jobs within the queue stored in the image forming device. Proof and sample jobs enable a user to evaluate an output quality of the underlying job. For example, in one exemplary image forming device, a user may produce multiple proofs of a job using different scale factors before selecting a particular scale factor to be used for the underlying job.
Conventionally, when a user decides to delete a job for one or more proof and/or sample jobs, those proof and/or sample jobs remain in the queue and are processed, even if it is no longer necessary or desirable to produce such jobs.
This invention provides systems and methods that automatically delete proof and/or sample jobs that relates to a deleted underlying job.
Thus, in various exemplary embodiments, in case a user forgets to explicitly delete these proof and/or sample jobs, the systems and methods of this invention prevent the image forming device from performing jobs, and the user from being billed for these jobs that are no longer wanted.
Thus, this invention automatically reclaims system resources that would have been used by these unnecessary proof and/or sample jobs.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the systems and methods according to this invention.